bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MATT DB/Big Brother 3.5: The Scrapped Season that Will Never Come to Be
Hey guys. Honestly, I don't think I can wait until Wednesday without giving any updates about my fanons! I'm only waiting this long because the next episode is a POV episode, which I always post on Wednesdays. I appreciate your patience, by the way. :P Now, to tide you guys (and myself) over, I'm going to talk about this scrapped season. First, though, I should talk about how I write these seasons. You guys are probably confused why this is numbered as 3.5 instead of 2.5. Well, I write my seasons long in advance. Not fully, of course, but I have a rough skeleton of each season completed before the previous one is finished. Big Brother 1 was completely finished writing (as in, final draft) before the page was ever created. Big Brother 2's rough draft was complete about halfway through Big Brother 1. I finished Big Brother 3's rough draft a few weeks ago, give or take. I mostly do this because I don't want to post a season then lose interest in it - which is exactly what happened to the season following Big Brother 3. "Big Brother 4", as it was originally titled before I completely deleted it, featured sixteen brand new houseguests. I do remember that this cast was very diverse in terms of cultural background, but there's not much else I really remember about the cast specifically besides names, placements, and most of the alliances. There was a Day 1 eviction twist, and the Day 1 evictee didn't actually go home - instead, she named a third nominee each week. If two of her nominees went home within the first four weeks, she got to re-enter the game (I believe she reached this goal before Week 4 even started). There was also some twist about hidden "treasures" throughout the House (it was pirate themed!); one was immunity for the week, and I believe there was a Diamond POV as well. There were three treasures, but I can't remember the third one. Here was the cast and boot order: --Christine (returns; Day 1 evictee)-- 16th: Dominic 15th: Veronica 14th: Elliot 13th: Austin --Christine returns here-- 12th: Josie 11th: Fiona 10th: Kareem 9th: Tammy 8th: Jack 7th: Holly 6th: Monique 5th: Christine, again 4th: Lucas 3rd: Will 2nd: Nathan 1st: Stefania So, why did the season get scrapped? There are three main reasons, and two of them are kind of similar to each other. The first and biggest was boring, inert characters. Characters like Josie, Tammy, Jack, and Lucas to some extent had no character development, nor did they really do anything interesting that affected the game. The worst part of this was that Josie, Tammy, and Jack were in an alliance together. Having an entire alliance of people that did nothing all game made it very hard to write and generally made me hate the season as time went on. I just didn't like the cast, and the house dynamics barely changed throughout. The entire jury phase was Stefania, Monique, and Kareem in conflict against Fiona, Holly, and Nathan with Lucas/Will flip-flopping and Jack/Tammy doing NOTHING. Well, that and everyone trying and failing to get Christine out... but we'll get to that, also. The second problem was Austin. Not that he was a bad character; in fact, there is a chance I could use him with a new batch of characters. The problem with him is that, because of the pre-jury House dynamics, almost every single event in the House revolved around him. This was actually necessary for the story to make sense, as his eviction and the reasoning behind it was way, way too complex and needed to be developed for several weeks. Problem is, he was only in the game for a few weeks, so this meant that the entirety of Weeks 1-4 was the Austin show. It sucked to write, let me tell you. I tried way too hard to make him compelling character and it backfired very, very hard. The third problem (which I mentioned earlier) was Christine. Unlike Austin, I did not think Christine was a good character at all. She is the typical Total Drama-esque villain who everyone wants out but manages to survive until very far in the game against all odds. As briefly mentioned above, she is evicted on the first day due mostly to bad luck, but she comes back with a vengeance after Austin's eviction (yes, as soon as one screenhog leaves, another takes his place). The entirety of Weeks 5-9 is the Christine show. Sounds draining to have only two characters get the majority of the focus? It is, trust me. It did not make for a good read and it was torturous to write. I actually did not make it much past Christine's re-entry because I realized that the rocky pre-jury was only getting worse. Plus, the story arcs involving Christine make NO sense. Holly is set up as the anti-hero to finally take Christine down... only to be unceremoniously sent packing in a Double Eviction before Christine goes. So, yeah. This season was just not happening. I completely deleted every trace of the season, with only my memory being able to say what it was like. It just wasn't good, even if I felt that the mechanics of the Day 1 eviction twist were pretty creative. The season peaked at Day 1 and you guys are glad that I've chosen to scrap it. The real season 4 will be a lot better, I promise. Episode 19 of Big Brother 2 is up Wednesday, Nov. 22. Category:Blog posts